Back together again
by OTHforever03
Summary: Seven years in the future and the everyone is getting back together for Brooke's wedding.JP Eventually NH
1. Starting to be back together

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
This is 7 years in the future. Haley and Nathan didn't get married. Haley and Brooke left Tree Hill to attend college at the University of Virginia. Nathan and Lucas went to the University of North Carolina on full basketball scholarships. Jake and Peyton stayed behind in Tree Hill to attend community college. They were married the summer after graduation. Haley and Nathan continued to date, but found that a long distance relationship was very hard. They decided to just be friends with the hope that one day they may be together. They have all stayed close over the years, but hardly ever were together as a group. They were all going to be meeting in Virginia Beach for Brooke's wedding. This was the first time they had all been together since the summer after graduation.  
  
Haley James walked out on to the balcony of the hotel she was staying at. She sipped on her morning coffee and watched the ocean roll in and roll out. It was going to be a long week. They had arrived yesterday in Virginia Beach to prepare for Brooke Davis's wedding on Saturday. Almost everything had been done with the help of Logan's family, but there was still a lot to do.  
  
Logan and Brooke had met at freshman orientation and had been together ever since. She thought back to that time in their lives. She and Brooke had just left the only home either of them had ever known and all the friends they had grown up with. Here they were in another state and the only people they knew were each other. The irony of that still to that day made Haley laugh and realize you never know what could happen. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She walked back through the hotel room to the door and opened it.  
  
"Lucas!" Haley said as she ran into his extended arms "It so great to see you"  
  
"It's great to see you too Hales" After college Lucas had been drafted by the Los Angeles Lakers and Nathan had been drifted by the North Carolina Tar Heels. They both were making names for themselves in the NBA and were referred to by sports commentators as the Dynamic Scott brothers. Everybody knew that if they were ever on the same team it would be a good thing.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? The wedding isn't until Saturday."  
  
"Well, I figured I could spend some extra time with you guys"  
  
"Brooke is going to be thrilled. She was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it because of basketball"  
  
"It the off season"  
  
"We know that, but we weren't sure if you had special appearances to make or something"  
  
"No, my schedule is free for the next 3 weeks. I am going to go back to Tree Hill after the wedding and spend some time with Keith, mom and Devon"  
  
"How is Devon doing?" Haley asked  
  
"Mom said he is getting so big" Keith and Karen got married when they were seniors and had recently had Devon  
  
"I think Brooke said she invited them to the wedding"  
  
"She did. They will be here"  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see your mom again. I have missed her so much" Karen had always been like a mom to Haley and she was excited to see her again. "Come on! Let's go find Brooke"  
  
"Hales...don't you want to change first?" Lucas asked looking at Haley still in her pajamas.  
  
"Oh yea" Haley said laughing "Let me take a shower and then we can find Brooke"  
  
After Haley had showered and dressed they went through the hotel in search of Brooke. They had checked her room and found that she was not there so Haley figured she was downstairs at the complimentary breakfast. When they walked into the breakfast area they found Brooke finishing up. She spotted them and ran over to them.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"Hey Brooke! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you! When did you get here?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Great! I want you to meet Logan. Come on!" Brooke said as they walked back upstairs towards Brooke's room. They stopped at the room beside hers and Brooke unlocked the door. Haley and Lucas stood in the hallway while Brooke walked in the room and found Logan sitting on the bed putting on his shoes.  
  
"Hey honey!" Logan said  
  
"Hey! Good Morning!" Brooke replied before giving Logan a kiss "I want you to meet someone"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok Haley" Haley and Lucas walked in. "Logan, I would like you to meet Lucas Scott. Lucas, this is my fiancé Logan Williams."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Logan. I have heard a lot about you"  
  
"You too, Lucas"  
  
"Haley and I have to meet your mom at the bridal shop. Do you think Lucas can hang out with you today?" Brooke asked  
  
"That is fine. I am going to play basketball with my brothers, but I have to worn you they are all big Lakers fans."  
  
"I appreciate the warning."  
  
"Well, you two go have fun playing basketball and we will see you later" Brooke said as she kissed Logan  
  
"Bye Luke" Haley said as they walked out the door  
  
"That was too easy! When are Nathan, Peyton and Jake getting here?" Logan asked. Unbeknownst to Haley or Brooke, Logan and Lucas had been talking on the phone lately. They had planned a surprise get together for the girls before the wedding. They were getting the old gang back together early.  
  
"They should be here in a few minutes. We planned their flights so that they would arrive about the same time and could drive over together. I already told Nathan your room number"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Let's get this party started" Logan said as he walked towards the door  
  
A/N: R&R! Let me know if I should continue this story 


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.  
  
Logan and Lucas walked towards the hotel door and opened it  
  
"Hey Guys" Lucas said to Jake, Peyton and Nathan  
  
"Hey Luke" Nathan replied  
  
"Come on in everybody." Logan said, "I am Logan, Brooke's Fiancé"  
  
"I am Peyton. This is Nathan and that is Jake"  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Logan. We have heard a lot about you" Jake said  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Lucas asked  
  
"She will be here with Keith and Karen. Your mom figured it should just be us for now" Peyton said  
  
"So, what do you have planned?" Nathan asked  
  
"My mom and sister are going to keep Brooke and Haley occupied all day and they think we are playing basketball with my brothers. They will be meeting us at my parent's house later this evening for dinner. I figured we could hang out today, play some basketball and everyone will be at the house this evening."  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Jake said  
  
"Is everyone ready to head over to the house?"  
  
"We need to put our stuff in our rooms and I know these two are going to want to change into their basketball attire" Peyton said  
  
"We will meet you downstairs in 10 minutes," Lucas said  
  
After Peyton, Jake, and Nathan had found their rooms and the guys had changed their clothes they headed downstairs to meet Logan and Lucas and they all piled into Logan's black Tahoe.  
  
"So you grew up here?" Peyton asked  
  
"Yea, Brooke fell in love with it when we came home to visit one weekend and she told me when we got married, we were getting married here on the beach."  
  
"She never did want to get married in a church" Jake said  
  
"If it makes her happy then I am happy"  
  
"Are you sure they are going to be occupied all day?" Nathan asked  
  
"Believe me. My mom and sister have done a lot of things, but there was still a lot to be done. They only have a couple of days and mom likes to get everything she can done in a day. They probably wont be back to the house until 630."  
  
They arrived at Logan's parent's house 15 minutes away from the hotel they were staying at. The house reminded everyone of the Scott home in Tree Hill. A young girl walking a golden retriever down the driveway greeted them.  
  
"Hey Uncle Logan"  
  
"Hey Julie. Julie, I want you to meet some of Brooke's friends. This is Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Peyton. Guys, this is my niece Julie"  
  
"Hello" Julie said  
  
"Nice to meet you Julie" Lucas said  
  
"Aunt Brooke wasn't lying, dad is going to flip"  
  
"Where is your dad?"  
  
"Outback with grandpa, Uncle Mark and Uncle Jordan"  
  
"Ok. Let's go around back and you can meet my brothers and father"  
  
The group walked around back as Julie followed behind. Lucas looked back at her and asked her "So your dad is a big Lakers fan?"  
  
"Huge! We have a whole Lakers room in our house"  
  
"Hey! There you are" Logan's dad shouted across the yard  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"I wasn't sure when you would be getting here"  
  
"Dad, I would like you to meet Brooke's friends, Peyton Jakelski, Jake Jakelski, Nathan Scott, and Lucas Scott. Everyone, this is my dad, Brett Williams"  
  
"Nice to meet you sir" Nathan said  
  
"The pleasure is mine" Brett said "Is anybody hungry? We are making hamburgers and hotdogs"  
  
"Sounds good" Peyton said as they walked towards the patio passed the basketball court  
  
"It looks like basketball is a big thing in your family" Jake said  
  
"Oh, yeah! All my sons played in high school and they play every once and a while now"  
  
"We were talking about playing today. Lucas, Nathan and Jake play too"  
  
"You could get a good game of three on three going"  
  
"Of course Lucas and I would have to be on different teams" Nathan said laughing  
  
"Or it would not be very fair" Lucas added  
  
Brett turned around and looked at the two brothers and it suddenly hit him "You are the dynamic Scott brothers"  
  
The brothers looked at each other and started laughing "I love the name that they labeled us with" Lucas said  
  
"Too be honest with you. We thought Brooke was telling a joke when she said she had grown up with you"  
  
"I told you she wasn't lying" Logan said  
  
"Hey Logan" The group turned towards the house as Logan's brothers, Kyle, Mark, Jordan walked towards them.  
  
"Hey guys! Kyle, you are getting around pretty good on those crutches"  
  
"They are a real pain"  
  
"What did you do?" Peyton asked  
  
"Knee surgery"  
  
"Ouch" Nathan said  
  
"Kyle, Mark, Jordan, I would like you to meet Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake. These are my brothers, Kyle, Mark and Jordan"  
  
"Holy Sh.." Mark said  
  
"I told you he was going to flip" Julie said from behind the group  
  
"Did he warn you that his brothers were huge Lakers fans?" Brett asked  
  
"He warned me" Lucas replied  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you" Mark said  
  
"The pleasure is ours" Nathan replied  
  
"What about a game of basketball?" Logan asked "Lucas, Mark, and Jake against Nathan Jordan and me"  
  
"Let's play" Jordan said  
  
Hours went by, as the guys played game after game of basketball. Peyton sat nearby and enjoyed the company of Julie and Kyle. Julie reminded her a lot of Jenny and she knew they would probably be instant friends. As the evening wore on, the guys decided to call it quits and headed inside before Brooke and Haley got there. They were all sitting around the table talking when they heard Logan's mom calling from the foyer and his dad reply that they were in the kitchen  
  
As Logan's mom, sister, Brooke and Haley walked into the kitchen. Nathan turned in his seat and was face to face with the women had waited all day to see  
  
"Nathan" Haley said shocked 


	3. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.  
  
Sorry this took so long to update. Life has been getting crazier and crazier as the summer goes on  
  
Thanks to all the readers and reviewers  
  
"Nathan" Haley said shocked  
  
"Peyton!" Brooke said as she ran around the kitchen table to hug her "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Your fiancée thought that it would be nice to have us all back together a little early" Jake answered  
  
"Lucas and Logan have been planning this for weeks" Nathan added  
  
Haley shot Lucas a glare and said "Lucas, I thought you didn't know Logan"  
  
"I didn't until he called me a couple of weeks ago and said lets plan a surprise for you and Brooke. He knew we hadn't all been together in years"  
  
"Oh thank you honey" Brooke said as she gave Logan a kiss "Where are my manners? Stacey, Mom, these are my friends from Tree Hill, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake. Guys, this is Logan's mom Susan and his sister Stacey"  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Stacey said  
  
"Likewise" Jake stated  
  
"Dad, what is for dinner?" Stacey asked looking at her father  
  
"Barbecue"  
  
"Good cause we are starved"  
  
The group sat around for awhile and talked with Logan's family until they decided to head back to their hotel. The girls made plans to get together the next day for some more wedding shopping.  
  
The gang all piled into Logan's black Tahoe. Brooke was talking a mile a minute trying to catch up with everyone. Haley and Nathan sat in the back making small talk trying to get past the awkwardness that they could both feel between them.  
  
"So, how have you been Hales?"  
  
"Good. Busy. I work all the time" Haley had become a physical therapist after college and worked for an orthopedic firm in Charlottesville Virginia.  
  
"I know that feeling"  
  
"How is basketball going?"  
  
"Good. The team is talking about doing some trading with the Knicks"  
  
"Are they talking about trading you?"  
  
"Nah. They are talking about trading some other guys for some star players on the Knicks roaster"  
  
"Is one of them your brother?"  
  
"I don't know. We haven't heard anymore about it. They only thing we know is that they are trading."  
  
"Well it would be quite interesting if Lucas came back to North Carolina. They always said you two would be unstoppable in you were on the same team"  
  
"Yea, but I don't think it would be a wise idea of the knicks to trade Lucas. He is one of their best players."  
  
"That is true. Does he have any idea about the trading going on?"  
  
"I don't think so. We only know by accident. They are trying to keep it quiet until they know for sure who they are going to be trading for who"  
  
"So how is Melissa?" Melissa was a girl Nathan had met his junior year of college when she transferred to UNC from the University of Texas. They had been together since then.  
  
"Melissa and I...."  
  
"Are you guys still together?"  
  
"Nope. Our lives took different paths about 6 months ago, but I still talk to her every now and then."  
  
"I can't believe I haven't talked to you in that long"  
  
"Life does that. We just get too busy"  
  
Brooke turned around from the front seat to talk with Peyton, Jake and Lucas. She loved having all of her friends' back together like this. She didn't realize how much she missed them until now.  
  
"So, Jake, Peyton, When am I going to have a little niece or nephew to spoil?" Brooke asked  
  
"You already have one" Jake answered  
  
"I said little, Jake. Jenny is almost a teenager"  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
Peyton laughed at the look on her husband's face and said to Brooke "you will have another niece or nephew to spoil when Lucas has a child"  
  
"What?!?!" Lucas said from his seat. Brooke and Peyton started laughing at the look on Lucas's face.  
  
"Yea Lucas. When are we going to have a niece or nephew to spoil rotten?"  
  
"I don't think it is going to be anytime soon so don't hold your breath. Right now I think Nathan or Haley has a better chance of having a kid then I do"  
  
"I don't know about Nathan, but Haley isn't seeing anybody not since Jackson" Brooke said  
  
"Neither is Nathan. He hasn't even been on a date since Melissa" Lucas added  
  
"What happened with Haley and Jackson? I never heard the whole story" Peyton asked  
  
"I think Haley would want to tell you about that."  
  
"I will have to ask her before this week is out" Peyton said nodding her head  
  
"So, I guess you are not seeing anyone either, Lucas?" Jake asked  
  
"Jake, you already know the answer to that question."  
  
"Yea, your mom told me"  
  
"Told you what?" Peyton asked her husband  
  
"Lucas and...." Jake started  
  
"I am dating a girl from High School" Lucas said  
  
"Who?" Brooke asked wondering if she knew the girl who had caught Lucas  
  
"Nicole" Lucas simply stated  
  
"Nicole? From our cheering squad?" Peyton asked  
  
"Yea. We ran to each other a couple of months ago at a diner and started talking"  
  
"I didn't see that one coming" Brooke said with a shocked look her face  
  
"Yea. I didn't either"  
  
"What is Nicole up to these days?" Peyton asked  
  
"She's one of our cheerleaders"  
  
Brooke and Peyton mouths dropped "Peyt, you are drooling" Jake said closing Peyton's mouth  
  
"Guys, we are here" Logan said from the driver seat as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel.  
  
The gang got out of the Tahoe and headed for the Lobby.  
  
"Why do Peyton and Brooke look stunned?" Haley asked Jake  
  
"Luke, just told them that Nicole from their cheering squad is a Knicks's cheerleader" Jake answered  
  
"What?!" Haley said as she stopped dead in her tracks  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that Nicole is a Knicks cheerleader?" Lucas asked  
  
"Come on, Luke. Nobody thought that Nicole would be a cheerleader outside of high school. She was always saying that she only did it so that it would look good on her college applications" Nathan answered "I personally would have expected Brooke or Peyton to become a professional cheerleader before Nicole"  
  
"Yea, I guess you are right" Lucas said  
  
"Alright guys, this our stop" Logan said as the elevator stopped at their floor.  
  
"See you guys later" Brooke said as she stepped of the elevator "Haley, Peyton remember meet for breakfast at 930"  
  
"We will be there" Haley answered  
  
"I am so happy that Brooke is getting married. She looks so happy" Peyton said  
  
"Did you guys notice that she is the only one who is still with her college sweetheart?" Nathan asked  
  
"They are going to last" Lucas said as the elevator stopped at their floor and they stepped off 


	4. Wedding Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.

Sorry this took so long to update. My computer went on a fritz!

Waiting on benOOPS!! Thank you for pointing that out. I am gonna go back and fix that. I always get it confused!

Rockerchick45-So do I.

I know some of you wish this was a Brucas. I had this idea for something different and decided to go with it, but I am a Brucas fan also.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers

The next morning Brooke, Peyton and Haley meet for breakfast. As they drove to meet Logan's mom and sister, they talked about the day of shopping ahead of them.

"Haley, what happened between you in Jackson?" Peyton asked from the backseat of Haley's car. She had wanted to ask Haley about it since she heard they had broken up.

Haley sighed, "We drifted apart after college was over. We never saw each other and it put a strain on our relationship"

"I thought Jackson and Logan were best friends"

"They were, but they both worked crazy hours, so we barely saw either one of them" Brooke said

"So, how did you and Logan make it and not Haley and Jackson?" Peyton asked

Brooke and Haley exchanged a look and Haley simply replied, "Logan didn't cheat and lie to Brooke"

Peyton sat back in the seat stunned at what she had just been told. She had meet Jackson before when he had come to visit Tree Hill with Haley. She never thought he would cheat on Haley. They seemed so in love, but looks can be deceiving.

Haley pulled in to the parking lot of the local bridal shop and parked next to Logan's mom 's car. The three got out of the car and enter the shop.

"Good morning girls" Susan Williams greeted them

"Morning" Brooke replied

"Haley, they need you to try on your dress again. They finished the alterations," Stacey Williams said from in front of the full-length mirror as she looked at her own alterations to her bridesmaids' dress.

"Ok" Haley replied as she walked towards the dressing room

"Peyton, they need to know your dress size" Susan said

"Huh?" Peyton asked confused

"Did you think I was just going to let you sit in the congregation as I got married? No, you are in the wedding" Brooke answered her

"I wasn't expecting to be in your wedding."

"Well, you are. Now, go try on the dress."

"Ok" Peyton said as she walked towards the woman motioning for her to follow

"Haley, that looks amazing on you" Stacey said as Haley exited the dressing room

"You are sure catch my son's eye wearing that" Susan said

"Susan, Kyle and I are just friends. We have been just friends since college"

"That is what you both think"

Haley sighed at Susan comment. Susan didn't know, but Kyle and Haley had dated in college. They dated for a few months their junior year, but both knew they would be better off friends then a couple. Susan's dream was to see her twin boys married to Brooke and Haley. She figured she had one couple down and one couple to get together.

"Do you think we need to make anymore changes?" The seamstress asked Brooke

"No. It looks great. Thank you!" Brooke replied "What do you think, Hales?"

"Looks good to me and I can still breathe"

"Ok. Go change so we can send that to the cleaners" Susan said

"Oh, Peyton! You look beautiful!" Haley cried as she walked past Peyton

"It fits you perfect" Stacey stated

"A few alterations and it will be perfect" Susan said

"Where do you see the need for alterations, Susan?" The seamstress asked

"I don't see any. I think it fits her perfectly" Brooke said

"Well, I guess you are right" Susan said

"I am going to go change now" Peyton stated as she walked towards the fitting room again

10 minutes later everyone had changed into their regular clothes, said goodbye to the seamstress and were walking towards their cars.

"We are going to the mall for some last minute accessories. Would you like to join us?" Brooke asked Susan and Stacey

"Sure. I could use some last minutes accessories. Mom?" Stacey asked

"I think I have all the accessories that I need. Thank you though"

"Come on Stacey. You can ride with us" Haley said

"Bye Mom! See ya later!" Brooke said

"You girls have fun!" Susan said as she got into her car and drove away

As they drove to the mall, Stacey and Peyton sat in the backseat talking about the wedding.

"So who is in the wedding party?" Peyton asked

"Well, Haley is maid of honor of course. You and I are bridesmaids. I think Jordan is the best man and Mark is a groomsmen"

"They still need another groomsmen"

"Good Point! Brooke?"

"Yea?" Brooke asked from the front seat as she looked for a good parking spot

"Who is the second groomsmen?"

"It was suppose to be Kyle, but he is not sure that he could stand up there that long. I think Logan said something about Lucas"

"Our Lucas?" Haley asked as she turned into parking spot

"Yea, "our" Lucas"

"Interesting" Haley said as they stepped out of the car

"Enough about the guys. We need some serious wedding accessories and we need to find them in one of these stores. Lets go shopping" Brooke said as she started walking towards the mall. Peyton, Haley and Stacey stood where they were laughing.

"Some things _never_ change" Peyton stated as they started walking after Brooke

A/N: Please R&R


End file.
